Total Drama World Tour: Through my Eyes
by SapphireOtter39
Summary: The sequel to TDA: TME is here FINALLY. Things will be different, such as Heather now has red hair, Ivan is the host, three newcomers are aboard the plane, and the most shocking things that you have never seen are on here. No bad comments, please.
1. Walk Like an Egyptian - Part 1

**NOTE: If you didn't read the previous two stories, Heather, Courtney, and Bridgette all look different. Courtney became bald in That's Off the Chain! But her hair has recently started to grow back, wearing a ponytail just like the one she has while swimming, except shorter. Heather gut her hair dyed red and cut off a little in The Hair Raising Disaster Project, so it's basically Heather in her World Tour look with red hair and a teal ponytail. Bridgette's only difference is that she's wearing a golden medallion on a leather chain with a sapphire polar bear head gem on it. Ivan, Peyton, and Margot are all OC characters. Enjoy.**

Ivan Berglund emerged onto the screen, with a grin on his face. "This is finally my moment to shine. Ok, so last season, we had our final two, and one emerged victorious. So, who will win it this time? Find out, on TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR!"

Right then, a bus pulled out onto the airport. Who should exit first but former host Chris McLean. "You are so lucky that you are doing this," Chris started to explain to Ivan. "But, let's see how much drama you can create with the cast YOU chose."

The contestants then came out in this order. Bridgette, Duncan, Heather, Gwen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Margot, DJ, Owen, Alejandro, Harold, Peyton, Duncan, Courtney, Noah, and Sierra. "Chris will be the pilot of this lovely jet," Ivan started to explain, pointing to a plane that clearly wasn't safe. "How about I give you a tour?"

Ivan led all of the contestants into the plane, where they got a little creeped out. "Ok, so our major, and my favorite, change to this season from the previous two seasons is that you will have to break out in song when I tell you to. Got it?"

"Wait, singing?" Duncan yelled aggravatingly. "Look, little birdies sing, girls sing, Duncan's DO NOT sing."

"Relax," Courtney told him. "It can be worse. Your love wouldn't be at your side." Courtney started to cry about remembering Geoff.

Ivan pushed everyone into the loser lounge, which didn't look comfortable. "Ok, so this is where you're forced to stay if you lose the previous challenge. In here, your food will be your own cup of juice from the gas station and a bag of cheese crackers, which everyone will have to share."

The contestants then went back into first class. "If you win a challenge, this is where you will stay." Ivan continued.

"Did you know that the first class compartment is a place for ladies?" Alejandro commented towards Lindsay.

This got Tyler immediately jealous. "Hey Lindsay," He tried to talk to her. "Remember me? I WON last season? Come on!"

Ivan wanted to move along, so he pushed everyone towards the Elimination Area. "Ok, so you will get a barf bag if you're safe. If you're not safe, you'll take the Drop of Shame."

The contestants then went into the dining hall. "This is where you'll eat." Ivan said.

"Ivan," Izzy interrupted. "I'm sorry, but where's the bathroom?"

"Over to the right." Ivan told her.

"Thanks!" Izzy went off.

**Lavatory Confessional Starts**

Izzy: Wait… THIS is the new confessional? Cool!

**Lavatory Confessional Ends**

The contestants then talked about random things in the lunch hall. Right in conversation, they heard a bell chime. "Ok, that's your signal that says you have to sing!" Ivan told them.

"Seriously?" Duncan asked.

"How about I start this number?" Margot asked. "People are still confused on who I am. I want to explain."

"I'm ready when you are." Ivan said.

Margot: _Have you seen the prince and princess, have you seen the world? Have you seen every other reality TV couple? They all have one thing in common!_

Cody: Are they referenced by you?

Sierra: Do they want to be you?

Noah: Do you creep them out?

Margot: Not even close! They were all couples I predicted!

Everyone: WHAT?!

Margot: _That's right! If you see a couple anywhere in the world, they were paired up by this girl! But the couples on this show are a clattered mess! If I can flip things around, they will be the best!_

Gwen: Is this your full time job?

Margot: Pretty much!

Bridgette: Are you just going with the flow?

Margot: I gave advice to all neighborhood couples BEFORE I WAS BORN. They're married now!

Everyone: WHAT?

Margot: _If you see a couple anywhere in the world, they were paired up by this girl! But the couples on this show are a clattered mess! If I can flip things around, they will be the best! Since I'm Margot, International Supershipper!_

Lindsay: You're a National Superstar?

Margot: I said International Supershipper! _Yeah, Margot, the International Supershipper! Oh yeah…_

Everyone else: _THAT'S HER!_

Ivan just stared at everyone and clapped. "Not too bad for a first song. We should be in Egypt in two hours!"

In two hours, everyone hopped off the plane into the sands of Egypt. "Ok, so the first challenge will be the Pyramid Over Under challenge. You have to go over or under the plane to see which team you will be on. GO!"

The contestants split into groups. These teams were Peyton, Duncan and Gwen as one group. Another being Owen, Tyler, and Cody as another. Another was Alejandro, Courtney, and Lindsay. One of the others was Izzy, DJ, and Margot, and another one being Heather, Sierra, Noah, and Bridgette. Harold was all alone.

Most of the contestants went inside the pyramid, where they had trouble. "Oh great, our new Swedish host forgot to tell us that we have three paths." Noah yelled. Izzy, DJ, and Margot immediately went one way. While inside, DJ accidentally set off a booby trap,

"DJ! YOU JUST SET OFF A TRAP!" Margot yelled.

"I'M SORRY!" He yelled back.

The three of them were the first three to cross the line. "Ok, you three! You are all on Team One!" Ivan happily told them.

**Cockpit Confessional Starts**

Margot: This confessional is so much nicer then the toilet.

Chris: Can you be quiet; I'm trying to figure out the way from Egypt to our next destination here!

Margot: I just have to say is that our team got to the finish first, because we rock.

Chris: Man, I wish you were in the toilet.

**Cockpit Confessional Ends**

Alejandro was helping Courtney and Lindsay get to the finish. While up on top of the pyramid, Alejandro noticed Harold cross the finish. "Come on, let's go!" The three of them then traveled down to the finish line. Courtney and Lindsay crossed first. When Alejandro was about to cross…

"WAIT! This season, there will be three teams!" Ivan said. "Courtney and Lindsay round out Team One. Alejandro, you're the first member of Team Two!"

Alejandro tried to spot for his team members. "Who do I get?" He asked.

"You'll see." Ivan said. "If it's any consolation, you get…"

Noah somehow lost track of his group at the same time that Owen and Tyler lost track of Cody, so Noah, Owen, and Tyler all arrived at the finish line, placing them on Team Two. "Congratulations." Ivan finished.

"That's… wonderful." Alejandro said.

**Lavatory Confessional Starts**

Alejandro: (curses in Spanish)

**Lavatory Confessional Ends**

Peyton, Duncan and Gwen almost made it to the finish when they heard a bell chime. "DUNCAN!" Ivan called. "I want you to sing this number."

"WAIT! YOU SAID ONE SONG EACH EPISODE!" Duncan yelled.

Ivan tried to calm him down. "This is a musical reprise! It doesn't count if it's a reprise!"

Duncan went up to Ivan in fury. "EAT IT, BERGLUND! If you need me, I'll be in the plane. I QUIT!" Duncan then stormed off to the plane.

Ivan just looked down at Peyton and Gwen. "Peyton, go to Team Two. Gwen, go to Team Three."

Afterwards, the remaining contestants went on Team Three as everyone got an announcement. "Ok, so this season, you will come up with your team names!" Ivan happily said. "You have five minutes!"

Team Three was trying to come up with a name. "How about Team Amazon?" Sierra suggested. "WAIT! That wouldn't work since Cody is a boy!"

"Hey, we ARE going to see many sights this season," Bridgette started to talk. "How about we call ourselves Team Iris?"

"That's actually not a bad idea." Heather said. Team Iris's logo was an eye with a pink background.

Team One was trying to come up with names. "How about Team Glory?" Harold suggested. "We were the first ones to get here."

"You're right, Harold…" Margot said as Team Glory was formed. Team Glory's logo was a person flexing their muscles with a golden background.

Team Two had major trouble. "I liked it better when Chris chose our team names for us." Noah said. "But Ivan's in charge now."

Alejandro had a wonderful idea. "As much as I hate the team name I'm suggesting, what every host loves is a complete suck up! So, how about we call ourselves Team Ivan Is Superiorly Hot?"

"WHAT?" The other members of Team Ivan yelled. Team Ivan Is Superiorly Hot's logo had Ivan's face on it with a teal background.

Ivan chuckled once hearing the team names. "Team Two chose the best team name ever! Anyway, for the second challenge, Team Iris gets a camel, Team Ivan is Superiorly Hot gets a goat, and Team Glory gets a stick!"

"Wait, why did we get the worst reward if we crossed the line first?" Izzy yelled.

"You'll see." Ivan said. "But for now, stay tuned. There will be more on TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR!"

**I know the song sucks. All of the ones I written have. I'm not the best songwriter.**


	2. Walk Like an Egyptian - Part 2

The three teams then started to go towards the Nile, which Ivan instructed them to do off screen. Alejandro made an attempt to charm the ladies in Team Iris, although it didn't go too well.

"Well, all four of you look beautiful today," Alejandro told them. "I've never seen more elegant creatures."

"Nice try, but I'm with Noah." Bridgette explained.

Sierra blew a raspberry at Alejandro and tagged along. "Yeah! Cody is MY MAN!"

**Lavatory Confessional Starts**

Cody: *shudders* Am I the only one creeped out by the girl? She's not ugly, but she still creeps me out…

**Next Confessional**

Heather: With Beth gone and Lindsay on the other team, my only strategic choice is to make friends with the new girl. I DO NOT HEART THE NEW GIRL.

**Lavatory Confessional Ends**

"I agree," Heather started to talk. "Cody and Sierra, couple of the year!"

Sierra smiled at Heather. "You really think so?"

Heather nodded her head. "Totally! I mean, look at Duncan."

Back on the plane, Duncan was humming the tune of _Margot, International Supershipper _while drinking some of the gas station juice in first class. While doing so, Chris peered in on him. "Did you just…" He started to say.

"NO!" Duncan yelled. Chris went back to the front of the plane.

All three teams were cluttered together, when they suddenly ran into a pyramid. "How the heck did we get in here," Heather yelled. "We just went into a stupid pyramid! Ugh!"

Right then, the bell chimed. "Sing a song! Come on, anything!" Ivan yelled.

Cody: Could that be… Concrete in a desert?

Noah: We're in a pyramid, genius!

Cody: Oh yeah…

Courtney: Well if we want to win, we have to move!

Margot: Gosh, no wonder I kept you with Geoff.

Alejandro: Come on, amigos! We can make it… _By walking the Egyptian Road!_

Everyone: _Come on now! Come on, just go! This is a place with no snow! We're basically on a TV show, just go! Walk that Egyptian Road! Ohh…_

Cody: (gets trapped in sand) Oh no! I'm going to die on this Egyptian Road!

Sierra: OH NO YOU WON'T! _Not on this Egyptian Road!_

Everyone: _Ohh… Come on now! Come on, just go! This is a place with no snow! We're basically on a TV show, just go! Walk that Egyptian Road! Ohh…_

When the contestants stopped singing, the pyramid disappeared. "What happened?" Peyton asked.

"The pyramid was a mirage. Seriously, know your facts." Ivan explained.

All three teams made it to the Nile at the same time. "Ooh! I'm a fourth generation basket weaver! I can do this!" Sierra told Team Iris as she started to take a bunch of materials.

Alejandro devised a plan, so that Team Ivan is Superiorly Hot can make a decent boat. "Owen, get some wheat. Noah, get other materials. Peyton, weave the boat with me. Tyler, stand put."

**Lavatory Confessional Starts**

Tyler: I know I'm a klutz, but it's just rude to say it to my face! Does Al know that he's talking to the WINNER of Total Drama Action?

**Lavatory Confessional Ends**

Team Glory had the most trouble, mostly since Margot was writing in her book rather then participating. "Ooh! Is that your diary?" Lindsay asked.

"This is the book where I put notes about all of my favorite Total Drama Couples in," Margot replied. "Right now, I'm making a note on Gwen, she looks a little depressed. I support Gwuncan, by the way."

"Cool!" Lindsay got back to Weaving the boat.

Team Iris managed to get the camel in their boat and row away as soon as Team Ivan finished their boat. "Come on, the Irises will beat us!" Peyton said as Alejandro held the goat and all of the members got in the boat and started to row.

Team Glory got their boat in the water, where Harold got his feet stuck. "This is so awkward." Harold said.

All three teams started to row, Team Iris in the lead. Courtney noticed that her team was in last place and decided to move things along. "STROKE, STROKE, STROKE!" She yelled at her teammates. Her screaming scared Harold, who lost his pattle. He used the stick as his back up.

Team Iris was pattling with ease, Team Ivan was doing well, but trying to fend off crocodiles in the process. Team Glory, lost their stick, thanks to Harold.

Finally, Team Iris made it to the finish, Team Ivan coming soon after. "We're the Irises and we…" Sierra started to say.

"WWWIIINNN!" Bridgette, Sierra, Heather, Gwen, and Cody all sang.

"Well, Team Iris is the lucky winner!" Ivan announced. "But as long as all of your rewards are still intact, nobody is getting voted off tonight!"

"Actually, I lost the stick." Harold announced.

Ivan winced in their misfortune. "Ooh! Too bad, Team Glory! Looks like you'll be sending someone home tonight! Choose wisely!"

**Lavatory Confessional Starts**

Lindsay: *stamps every passport*

**Next Confessional**

Harold: *stamps Courtney's passport*

**Next Confessional**

Margot: *stamps Harold's passport*

**Next Confessional **

DJ: *stamps Harold's passport*

**Next Confessional**

Courtney: *stamps Harold's passport*

**Next Confessional**

Izzy: *stamps Courtney's passport*

**Lavatory Confessional Ends**

"Ok, so we have every vote." Ivan announced, as Duncan was watching the ceremony. "I'll just say that the person jumping off the plane is Harold."

Harold accepted his defeat and jumped off the plane. Duncan then jumped off the plane as well.


	3. Fish Tails and Long Songs

**NOTE: Sorry for not updating for almost three months! Everyone has their busy days, right? Luckily, my busy days are pretty much over for now, so I can come back on here! I also saved everything I was planning on for this story, so it's not like it's changed.**

Everyone was boarded on the plane. Team Glory was now even with Team Ivan is Superiorly Hot and Team Iris when it came to teammates. Margot was writing down something in her book in the economy class, and everyone back there looked to see what she was doing.

"Ok, so I support couples like Duncan and Gwen, Courtney and Geoff…" She started saying.

"Do you support Coderra?" Sierra asked her.

Margot just looked confused. "What is that?" She asked her.

**Lavatory Confessional Starts**

Margot: So these people are recommending couples to me. Hello, they aren't International Supershippers, are they?

**Lavatory Confessional Ends, Cockpit Confessional Starts**

Sierra: How could she not know what Coderra is? She clearly never read one of my blogs!

Chris: Someone had their overdose of sugar this morning, didn't they?

Sierra: I didn't eat breakfast that much this morning. But I did drink a lot of that gas station juice.

**Cockpit Confessional Ends**

Team Iris was relaxing in first class. "This place is awesome!" Cody commented.

Sierra came back into first class from the economy class, and sat down next to Cody. "Good news! I got Margot to support Coderra!"

"How did you do that?" Cody asked.

"This is your captain speaking," Ivan was on the speaker. "We will be landing in Japan in about five minutes!"

**Lavatory Confessional Starts**

DJ: Unlucky Harold! He would have loved this challenge!

**Lavatory Confessional Ends**

Chris laughed when he heard Ivan say that. He then took out a Japanese sword and sliced the door open. "You couldn't have just landed the plane?" Ivan asked as everyone was getting sucked out of the plane.

"Nah, too boring." Chris replied. "I've been a TV host longer than you. I know how to get ratings."

Right then, the bell chimed. "Seriously? I mean, seriously?" Noah yelled.

"Sing and we might save you!" Chris called out.

"Hey! You're not host!" Ivan yelled at him. Both of them got into a ridiculous yet hilarious slap fight that made them sucked out of the plane as well.

"SING ALREADY!" Chris yelled.

Courtney: _Chris, if you hear us now, you're insane!_

Heather: _Thanks for making us get dropped off a plane!_

Alejandro: _Now we're just plummeting towards the Earth!_

Tyler: _Well, I'm not done with living!_

DJ: _Ditto to that!_

Everyone: _So you better hope that we see…_

DJ: Momma!

Cody: Gwen become my girlfriend!

Sierra: That's not going to happen, since you're my husband to be!

Noah: I want to spend time with my sweet girlfriend instead of dying!

Bridgette: Aw, I love you too, Noah!

Margot: See all of my favorite Total Drama couples get together!

Alejandro: Lion tamer!

Owen: New food namer!

Bridgette: Surf in cold water!

Lindsay: Be an actress in a drama… with Tyler!

Tyler: Well, I'd rather go for the gold at every Olympic event!

Gwen: PROM DESTROYER!

Courtney: See Geoff safe!

Peyton: I want to prank Ivan one more time!

Ivan: HOW LONG IS THIS SONG?

Heather: _But how do we stop dropping, our goal here… Basically stopping!_

Izzy: _We better stop before we crash from the sky!_

Peyton: _That would seriously suck and here's why!_

Courtney: _We would like to keep on living. So we hope your giving…_

Sierra: Some wings!

Alejandro: A jetpack!

Gwen: Rift in time?!

Heather: Parachute!

Noah: Waterbed!

Tyler: A trampoline!

Izzy: Springy shoes!

Margot: Rocket boots!

Lindsay: A flying squirrel!

Peyton: Bubble bath!

Lindsay: I change to bubbles, too!

DJ: Momma!

Cody: Owen!

Owen: HEY!

Everyone:_ Well… There is still so much to do, yeah we said it! So Chris, you better hope we see those things. YEAH!_

Right when the very long song was done, they were in Japan. "Ok, thanks to that song, we don't have as much time." Ivan announced. "So here's the challenge. Someone goes into a pinball of their team color with a panda. DJ, do it for Team Glory! Alejandro, do it for Team Ivan is the Hottest Man Alive! Cody, do it for Team Iris! Sierra, go with him, I ran out of pandas!"

"Um, I'm pretty sure the team is called 'Team Ivan is Superiorly Hot'." Alejandro recalled.

"It is. I can give it nicknames." Ivan replied.

After the pinball challenge was done, Team Ivan is Superiorly Hot ended up winning. Team Iris got last place.

**Lavatory Confessional Starts**

Cody: So while I was in the pinball with Sierra, she kissed me nonstop! For some reason, I can't hear in my left ear. Wait… *goes into ear and takes out gum*

Is THIS her gum? EWW!

**Lavatory Confessional Ends**

"Ok, so the next challenge is make a commercial with what you can find in the cargo hold. Team Ivan goes first, Team Iris goes last." Ivan explained. "GO!"

After everyone was done, it was time for Chris to see the commercials. "If I see a rip off of another commercial, someone will pay!" He first saw Team Ivan's commercial.

**Commercial starts rolling**

Owen: *is a monster* MONSTER NOISES!

Alejandro: Oh no! It's an oversized monster!

Tyler: We must run!

Noah: Think of the children!

Peyton: GET THIS OVER WITH!

Alejandro: Wait, I know how to stop him! *Takes out Fish Tails and throws one in Owen's mouth*

Owen: Ohh… Delicious!

*Team Ivan sings the Fish Tail song*

**Commercial stops rolling**

"Impressive!" Chris said. "How about Team Glory's?"

**Commercial starts rolling**

*DJ is sitting at a desk, Lindsay and Courtney in the background*

Margot: DJ! Show Izzy your ability to turn anything into Fish Tails!

DJ: Well, it's a curse! I shook hands with this one man who will never see his family again! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?

*DJ slams his hands on his desk, which turns into a pile of Fish Tails*

Team Glory: FISH TAILS! Taste the fish!

**Commercial stops rolling**

"Hey… that commercial is very similar to that Skittles commercial!" Heather pointed out.

"Yeah… it is…" Chris said. "How about Team Irises?"

**Lavatory Confessional Starts**

Bridgette: You see, Team Iris got into this fight, and now we don't have a commercial! What do we do?

**Lavatory Confessional Ends**

"Um, Chris…" Gwen started to talk. "We actually don't have…"

"An awesome title for our awesome commercial!" Cody came out. "Let's call it, 'Huh?'"

Ivan put the video in, and Chris played it.

***This commercial is basically the same thing as Team Amazons in the real show***

Ivan thought all of the commercials were weird. But he couldn't choose. The former host had to. "You know what?" Chris started to talk. "I have to give the win to Team Iris. I don't know, I love fishes playing basketball."

"I TOLD YOU!" Heather yelled at her team.

"Who stunk the most?" Ivan asked.

Chris glared at Team Glory. "Those guys, for ripping off a Skittles commercial!" He pointed at them. "Send someone home!"

**Lavatory Confessional Starts**

Courtney: *stamps unknown passport*

**Next Confessional**

Izzy: *stamps unknown passport*

**Next Confessional**

DJ: *stamps unknown passport*

**Next Confessional**

Margot: *stamps DJ's passport*

**Next Confessional**

Lindsay: *stamps all passports*

**Lavatory Confessional Ends**

At the Elimination Ceremony, Ivan had one last barf bag, which would go to either DJ or Margot. "The last bag goes to… Margot." Ivan tossed the bag to her, which she caught.

DJ strapped on a parachute and jumped out of the plane. "So, it's the same ranking twice in a row…" Ivan commented. "Team Iris must feel like superstars!"


	4. Anything I Can Do, Yukon Do Worse

In first class, the lady serving treats to Team Iris accidentally hit Cody's "Anti-Sierra" trap.

"NO MORE FOOT RUBS, SIERRA!" He yelled.

**Lavatory Confessional Starts**

Cody: So I was having this wonderful dream where I was home in my huge pool with Cinna, you know, my pet otter. Unfortunately, I had to send Cinna to my home after Total Drama Action ended, since Ivan wouldn't let him on the plane. Then, the bell rang, and I didn't want another Sierra foot rub.

Where do you get the shoes with the locks on them?

**Lavatory Confessional Ends**

In the economy class, Team Glory wasn't having much luck. Margot was writing in her book, Izzy was being loony, Lindsay was putting on lip gloss, and Courtney was crying over Geoff… again.

That was when Ivan started to speak. "Ok, contestants. We have turbulence. Please hold on to something."

Afterwards, everyone ended up in the Yukon. "Ok, so today's challenge is to jump over these ice flows…" Ivan started to explain.

"HEY! BERGLUND!" Heather yelled. "Where are _our _jackets?" She asked.

"Don't worry. I ordered them, all special from Sweden. You're welcome." Ivan explained. "Here you go!"

Everyone got their jackets, then Ivan went on. "Ok, afterwards, you get on a sled. Sleds are first come, first serve. So get here as fast as you can. If no sled is there, go to a flag pole, also known as a meeting point, and wait until your team's sled gets there."

Everyone started the challenge. At one point, a polar bear almost ate Owen and Cody, but Sierra beat the bear up. "HEY! I am _not _about to write an obituary on my Cody blog, GOT IT?"

**Cockpit Confessional Starts**

Sierra: Cody is MY MAN, and NO POLAR BEAR will take him AWAY FROM ME!

Chris: My gosh, you're obsessed.

Sierra: You know I am.

**Cockpit Confessional Ends**

While jumping over the ice flows, Courtney almost slipped. Alejandro caught her from behind. "I shouldn't let such beauty fall into the water!"

Courtney blushed at that comment. "But we're not on the same team!"

"Believe me, Courtney. Out of all of the girls on the show, I enjoy holding _you _the most." Alejandro told her.

**Lavatory Confessional Starts**

Courtney: Ok, Geoff. It might look bad, but I wasn't swooning over Alejandro. I just want to put my fingertips through your thick, dark…

BLONDE! Blonde hair.

**Lavatory Confessional Ends**

Alejandro then jumped onto the next ice flow. "I-I can't jump!" Courtney yelled. "It's too far!"

"I'll catch you, Courtney! Trust me!" Alejandro yelled.

Courtney trusted Alejandro, and decided to jump. But Courtney ended up landing on Alejandro and kissing him.

"Thank you for catching me!" Courtney said.

Alejandro got back up and smiled. "Thank _you _for kissing me!" He replied in a joyful tone.

**Lavatory Confessional Starts**

Alejandro: Courtney is expendable. She doesn't know it yet, but I could care less about her. Plus, her growing ponytail creeps me out a little. I prefer Heather's red ponytail.

**Lavatory Confessional Ends**

Izzy ended up being the first one at the sleds. She got the fanciest sled for her team as her reward. Margot came afterwards with Lindsay. "Great! Now we need Courtney!" Margot said.

Heather and Bridgette ran to the next fanciest sled at the same time. "Ok, Bridgette!" Ivan came over. "Since the first letter in your name is first, you pull the sled!"

"But Heather and I got here at the same exact time!" Bridgette said. "Right, Heather?"

Heather put the hat in the sled on. "Sorry, Bridgette. But I didn't invent the alphabet." She then hit Bridgette with the whip. "MUSH!"

Tyler and Owen arrived at their sled at the same time. "Oh no!" Tyler said, as he realized they got the crummiest sled.

Everyone raced to the finish. However, it wasn't easy. Courtney and Alejandro walked to the same meeting point. The meeting point right near a really deep icy ditch. Really snowy, if anybody saw it. "I should get to my team." Courtney said.

"You look cold." Alejandro said.

"Well, even with this Swedish coat, I still feel cold. Swedes must be so used to it." Courtney replied.

Alejandro then took off his coat and gave it to Courtney. "Here you go. I won't be cold. My Latin blood won't allow it. But if you get voted off tonight, I won't get to know you better, and that would make me very, _very, _sad."

**Lavatory Confessional Starts**

Courtney: I mean, who gives away their coat in the _arctic?_ Not many people.

**Lavatory Confessional Ends**

Team Ivan is Superiorly Hot's sled reached Alejandro and Courtney. "This is my stop," Alejandro said, walking towards the ditch. "But, we have time for one more 'accident,' if you know what I mean."

Courtney leaned in to kiss Alejandro again, but Alejandro moved away onto his team's sled at the last minute, letting Courtney fall into the ditch. "Aw, crap!" Courtney yelled when she realized she couldn't get out of the ditch.

Afterwards, Ivan came over on a jet ski and saw Courtney in the ditch. "Oh dear, what happened here?" He asked.

Team Iris was racing by when Ivan stopped them. "TEAM IRIS!" He yelled. "You will sing backup for Courtney's song!" That was when the bell chimed, making Team Iris complain, and Courtney gasp. "Sing it!"

Courtney: _Do you see a guy, roaming the bitterness of the Yukon?_

Heather, Gwen, and Bridgette: _The bitterness of the Yukon…_

Courtney: _He tried to get me, even though I have a man!_

Heather, Gwen, and Bridgette: _She already has a man…_

Courtney: _Being who I am, I fell for every little thing that he said._

Heather, Gwen, and Bridgette: _He has the charms, oh yeah he does…_

Courtney: _We both fell down, but he got out._

Cody: Didn't Alejandro avoid falling into the ditch?

Heather, Gwen, and Bridgette: _So he left her in a snowy ditch!_

Courtney: _Oh yeah, I'm in a snowy ditch!_

Heather, Gwen, and Bridgette: _Snowy ditch, snowy ditch…_

Courtney: _He got the home run after the first pitch…_

Sierra: _OH, SHE GOT STUCK IN A SNOWY DITCH! MOSTLY BECAUSE SHE'S STUPID LIKE THE OTHERS AND FELL FOR HIM! OHH…_

Courtney: I can hear you!

Gwen: I don't have a feeling for him.

Bridgette: Noah already has my heart!

Sierra: _SO NEXT TIME, REMEMBER YOUR MAN! BUT ALSO REMEMBER THAT CODY'S MINE!_

Cody: Oh, why can't I just jump in a snowy ditch?

Team Iris then got back on the sled and went towards the finish. Ivan helped Courtney out of the ditch, and Courtney had to run for the finish. With the sleds, Team Glory's sled crossed first, followed by Team Ivan is Superiorly Hot and Team Iris.

"WE WON!" Lindsay cheered.

Ivan came by and saw the results. "Sorry, Team Glory, but where's Courtney?"

Courtney ran over the finish too late. "Hi! I'm back!" She said. "Did we win?" Her teammates stared at her in response.

Ivan turned to Peyton. "Congratulations, little sister. Your team just won free tickets into first class!" Team Ivan is Superiorly Hot celebrated. "Team Iris didn't win, but is safe. Team Glory, off to elimination!"

**Lavatory Confessional Starts**

Margot: *stamps Courtney's passport*

**Next Confessional**

Lindsay: *hugs her passport* this is a really good picture of me! *drops passport and leaves*

**Next Confessional**

Izzy: *stamps Courtney's passport*

**Next Confessional**

Courtney: *stamps Margot's passport*

**Lavatory Confessional Ends**

Ivan had one barf bag in his hand. "So Team Glory… Three episodes in a row. Shameful. So Courtney or Margot, who will go?"

Margot and Courtney stared at each other angrily until Ivan announced who will leave. "I'm sorry, Margot, but heads up!" Ivan told her as he threw the last barf bag to Margot.

"I'm leaving?" Courtney said. She then punched Ivan in the face. "I HATE THIS SHOW!" She jumped out angrily as everyone else watched.

**Sorry if the beginning was rushed. **


	5. Broadway, Baby!

**NOTE: These next few chapters might be a little rushed, since I have really good ideas for this series, and I really want to get to them. These next couple of chapters have no important purpose whatsoever, but I'll write them anyway, since the story would feel 'incomplete' without them.**

Team Glory was not in a good position. They thought they had the upper hand, due to arriving first back in Egypt, but they already lost half of their members in three episodes. Things weren't looking good for them. Team Iris was upset at losing the challenge.

"Wow, my first time in economy class… It. Sucks." Gwen said.

Team Ivan is Superiorly Hot was enjoying first class. "I love first class!" Tyler yelled.

"Yes, it is nice." Alejandro told him.

Ivan walked into first class. "We will be landing at our next stop shortly!" Ivan said.

"Is it back home?" Peyton eagerly asked.

"Not even close!" Ivan replied.

**Cockpit Confessional Starts**

Peyton: I haven't been home in about two years! Ivan BETTER turn this plane over to Sweden soon, or one night, I will come into his room and put his head in a garbage bag while he's sleeping and keep it in there until he STOPS HAVING A PULSE!

Chris: Wow, you're psycho.

Peyton: I have weird friends back home.

**Cockpit Confessional Ends**

Soon afterwards, the cast landed in the biggest city in the United States.

"Welcome to New York City!" Ivan announced.

**Lavatory Confessional Starts**

Lindsay: NEW YORK! NEW YORK! NEW YORK! YAY! I could buy, like, TEN SEASONS worth of clothes here! YAY!

**Lavatory Confessional Ends**

After Ivan told everyone the not so simple task of climbing Lady Liberty and retrieving baby carriages, they were on the run.

Team Iris got the baby carriage back first, but Cody fell into the water. "WE HAVE TO GET CODY!" Sierra yelled.

**Lavatory Confessional Starts**

Cody: Ok, so that Sierra girl… I don't know how I feel about her. She's pretty, but creepy at the same time. Ok, I'll have more information later.

**Lavatory Confessional Ends**

The three teams then headed into the sewers, and got out into Turtle Pond. "Ok, so pick a baby!"

"CODY!" Team Iris yelled.

Team Ivan was having a hard time. "I'll do it." Noah said finally.

"Noah is the cutest baby ever!" Bridgette yelled.

"I agree, but change Noah to CODY!" Sierra yelled.

Lindsay shot her hand up. "I'll do it for Team Glory! I love it when people call me baby!" She said.

"Write a note about that, bro." Noah told Tyler.

Tyler tried to find a pen, but had no such luck. "I don't have a pen."

**Lavatory Confessional Starts**

Tyler: For some reason, Lindsay forgot my name!

**Lavatory Confessional Ends**

Right when everyone got their apples, the bell chimed. "Sing!" Ivan yelled.

Lindsay: _Oh, I'm a baby in New York City! There is no regrets, no pity! The pigeons soar, no blood and gore! I'm a baby in New York!_

Noah: _What exaggeration! We're doing this while we're racing! Team Ivan better keep it to decent pacing! The potholes on the sidewalk make me cry! I'm a baby in New York!_

Cody: _The stores and the fashion, so boring, no attraction. I wonder why this city never sleeps!_

Sierra: NAP BREAK!

*Sierra falls asleep on the sidewalk, while Gwen falls asleep on a bench*

Cody: GOSH, YOU TWO AREN'T BABIES!

Team Iris: _They try to sleep while the hustle bustles!_

Team Glory: _They don't drink cappuccinos while the mobsters tussle! _

Owen: _Although, they need to adjust to pretzels! _*throws hot pretzel at Noah*

Noah: STOP THAT, DUDE!

Team Iris: _Being a baby…_

Team Iris and Team Glory: _Being a baby…_

Team Iris, Team Glory, and Team Ivan: _Being a baby, in New York City!_

"That was impressive," Ivan said. "But keep going!"

Team Iris came first, followed by Team Glory and Team Ivan. "WHAT, WE LOST?" Alejandro yelled.

"The winners are Team Iris!" Ivan announced as Team Iris cheered. "Team Glory, congratulations on NOT getting last place. Team I am really, really, crazy hot, will have to go to the elimination room, if this wasn't a reward challenge!"

Teams Iris and Glory groaned as Team Ivan was relieved.

**Lavatory Confessional Starts**

Margot: Finally, about time we didn't get last!

**Lavatory Confessional Ends**

The three rewards that Team Iris got were apples, candy, and a meat grinder… which Heather threw off the plane, as she called it useless.


	6. The Aftermath I: Songs and Rainbow Llama

At the Aftermath stage, co-host Geoff was sitting on the couch next to a woman with blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and a red dress, and also next to a man with blackish hair, teal eyes, and a suit on.

"Welcome to the Total Drama Aftermath everyone!" Geoff yelled. "Today, we have three guests that were kicked off the show here today. Plus, meet our two new co-hosts!"

The woman introduced herself first. "I'm Blaineley Stacy Andrews O'Halloran!"

The man introduced himself next. "I'm Josh!" Everyone clapped.

"Ok, so let's introduce our Peanut Gallery now!" Geoff said. Here, we have Leshawna, Trent, Sadie, Beth, Katie, Eva, Justin, and Ezekiel!"

Blaineley continued on. "Our guests will arrive shortly, but let's start talking about all of the couples currently on the show!"

Geoff just stared at Blaineley. "I don't want to talk about this!" He replied, trying not to remember what Courtney did in the Yukon.

Josh got a better idea. "Hey! Would this be a good time to bring out my new segment of the show?" He asked.

Geoff looked at him. "Sure." He replied.

"YES!" Josh cheered. "Ok, so my new segment is called "Hilarious Moments with Josh!" Fun, right? Anyway, you'll just see what happens!"

**The clip starts**

Josh: Oh you know when there's a moment you want to replay over and over, JUST CALL JOSH!

Dun, dun, dun, dun! La, La, La, La!

This is the theme song for this segment!

Oh my gosh, is that a penguin? Look, there's Bridgette and a rainbow colored llama! JOSH IS HOLDING A KITTY! NNOOAAHH! Dun, dun, dun, dun!

***Geoff pauses video***

"What was that?" Geoff asked.

"It's the theme song for Hilarious Moments with Josh! Don't judge!" Josh replied.

Blaineley had to laugh at the end of the song. "Why are Noah and Bridgette's names in the song?"

Josh looked embarrassed. "I chose the name of a couple out of a hat for whose names I would put in the song, and I got Nodgette!"

"Ok then…" Geoff said, replaying the video.

***Geoff replays video***

Tyler: Lindsay! Look, I can be a cute little mountain goat, too! But I'm a millionaire goat! Bah!

Gwen: I won the first season, but do YOU hear me mentioning my win over and over?

Tyler: I'm sorry; it's just that when I won last season, I felt so special! It's also very recent, so the whole hype will fade away soon.

Gwen: Good goat. But for now… *pushes Tyler off of pyramid*

Tyler: OW! *says over and over while falling down pyramid*

Peyton: Don't you think that was a little rough?

Duncan: Yeah, it was. But it was hilarious! *high fived Gwen*

Peyton: People are so immature!

**Clip Ends**

"Yeah, that's all I got…" Josh said. "Sorry that there were no catfights."

"Josh…" Geoff glared at him.

Josh looked at him back. "Yeah?"

"Go into the corner for five minutes. You were supposed to have more clips!" Geoff told him.

Josh went into the corner as Blaineley continued with the show. "Ok, so our first guest is Harold!"

Harold went outside, looking confused. "Um, isn't Duncan supposed to be before me?"

"YES!" Blaineley cheered. "But he's been missing ever since he quit! Fans, if you're out there, call right now and tell me where he is!"

Harold sat down. "Ok, so how has it been going, Harold?" Geoff asked.

"Well, I wrote all I have to say down in a song. I rehearsed it with the rest of the Drama Brothers! Can we perform?" He asked.

"But what about Cody? He's a Drama Brother!" Geoff asked.

"Already got that taken care of!" Blaineley said. "Perform!"

Drama Bros.: _WE'RE THE DRAMA BROTHERS!_

Harold: _Yes we are, _

_Unfortunately, we don't have a car_

_Cody will be Total Drama's next big star_

_Let's hope he won't get stuck in tar!_

Trent: _There's a prophecy, will we let it be?_

_Will it be like the Oddesy?_

_If he loses, we might have to cut down a tree_

_Cody at least needs to be in the final three!_

Drama Bros.: _OOH! WE'RE THE DRAMA BROTHERS! THE DRAMA BROTHERS!_

_OOH! WE'RE THE DRAMA BROTHERS! THE DRAMA BROTHERS!_

Justin: _I have to agree!_

_Cody rocks like the color green!_

_His senses might not be keen, _

_But his win will definitely be unseen!_

Drama Bros.: _OOH! WE'RE THE DRAMA BROTHERS! THE DRAMA BROTHERS!_

_OOH! WE'RE THE DRAMA BROTHERS! THE DRAMA BROTHERS!_

Leshawna: Harold, you should have won! You have style!

Katie: _You missed the bell chime!_

_Since DJ's winning this time!_

_Unlike the others, he has no dirt or grime!_

_His win will really be prime!_

Sadie: Didn't he get voted off in Japan?

Katie: Oh…

Drama Bros.: _OOH! WE'RE THE DRAMA BROTHERS! THE DRAMA BROTHERS!_

Josh got out of the corner after the song and clapped. "Ok, so our next guest is DJ!"

Harold sat down in the peanut gallery and DJ came out. "You have nothing to say, do you?" Blaineley asked.

"I got nothing." DJ replied as he sat down in the peanut gallery.

"Ok, so our last guest is Courtney!" Blaineley cheered. Geoff tried to hide.

After a minute or so, Courtney wouldn't come out. "Where's Courtney?" Josh asked.

Courtney came out. "Geoff, can I sing you a song?" She asked.

Geoff rolled his eyes as she started the song.

Courtney: _I'm sorry_

_So sorry,_

_Sorry like a flower after the first frost_

_And I'm sorry, like a mitten that has been dropped,_

_And feels so lost…_

_Oops, I really screwed up…_

_I feel like I belong in a dump!_

Geoff: You got caught on National TV for it!

Harold: INTERNATIONAL, Geoff!

Geoff: Augh, whatever!

Courtney: _But I'm sorry, so sorry…_

_Sorry like a champion_

_Losing a fight._

_And I'm sorry like the lighting crew, when they can't work the light…_

*light flickers*

Crew: Whoops…

Courtney: _Oops, I really messed up…_

_Alejandro put my feelings in one giant clump…_

Geoff: International TV, huh? In front of all of my enemies!

Courtney: _But I'm sorry, so sorry. Geoff, I really think you rule._

_You're the only person I don't find cruel._

_If you don't give me the time, I might as well hide…_

Geoff: Don't go away forever! Ah, no, no!

Courtney: _Geoff, you're the one for me._

_And I'm so beyond, infinitely, completely, crazily… Oh, so madly, wildly, incredibly… sorry._

Everyone was tearing up and clapping. "Ok, I forgive you." Geoff said and the couple started to make out.

Blaineley got mad. "Today was lame."

Josh came on camera next. "Well, I guess we'll see you next time! But for now, keep watching what everyone in the game is doing at TOTAL, DRAMA, WORLD TOUR!"


	7. Slap Slap Revolution

Team Ivan is Superiorly Hot and Team Glory were both in economy class. "Wow, this is episode seven and we haven't lost one member!" Owen cheered.

Alejandro slapped his forehead at Owen's stupidity. "Owen, my friend," He said. "Don't jinx it for the entire team! I mean, you don't want to ruin it for Noah, Peyton, or Tyler, as well, do you?"

"You guys think that YOU'RE gonna get jinxed?" Margot asked Alejandro from the other side. "We lost three members already. THREE."

Lindsay didn't want her teammate to be upset, so she stood up next to Izzy and Margot. "We're not going to quit! We're not quitters, we're fighters!" She said.

"Wow, she has fire!" Margot said.

Alejandro slapped his forehead again. "Margot, you realized you mentioned fire in front of the beautiful Izzy, right?"

"Beautiful?" Margot raised an eyebrow.

Izzy suddenly got excited and ran around the plane.

**Lavatory Confessional Starts**

Izzy: FIRE! I LOVE FIRE!

However, that's not what I'm actually excited about. Alejandro called me beautiful! Sorry Big O…

**Next Confessional**

Owen: Al just called my girlfriend beautiful! WHAT A BETRAYER!

**Lavatory Confessional Ends**

The plane then landed in Germany. "Wow, we're in the Alps?" Noah asked.

Ivan nodded his head. "Yes we are. Do you like it?"

Lindsay noticed Tyler and waved. "Hi Dave," She said.

"IT'S ME, TYLER!" He yelled.

Izzy came by to Tyler and whispered something into his ear. "Cool. Thanks, Izzy. If it works, I'll owe you one!" Tyler replied.

Ivan looked at the situation and the bell chimed. "That whole situation over there looks like it could make a good song!" He said, pointing, to Izzy, Lindsay, and Tyler. "GO!"

Lindsay: _Look at that fellow in red! Wow! He looks like something I would never dread._

Izzy: _In red, would never dread…_

Lindsay: _Isn't his name… Ted?_

Izzy: Not really…

Margot: WHY ARE YOU HELPING HER? WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE TEAMMATES!

Ivan: The song has to rhyme, people!

Lindsay: What's a rhyme?

Izzy: Just follow my lead and find out!

Margot: Note to Lindsay: Izzy has the brain of a trout!

Lindsay: _His hair is the color brown; it's somewhere I would want to drown!_

Izzy: _Color brown, she would drown!_

Lindsay: _I'm guessing he could plug a geyser, I'm also guessing his name's Tyler!_

Margot: Where did she get that from?

Ivan: It works…

Margot: HIS NAME IS TED!

Lindsay: _Well, Tyler's your name! My former flame! Oh, Tyler! Back you came!_

Tyler: She remembers me? IN YOUR FACE, MARGOT!

Heather got impatient quickly. "Hello? Can we get on with this challenge?"

Ivan brought everyone up to where the challenge would be held. "This is where everyone will build a sausage to ride down this hill. GO!"

Team Iris lost most of their meat thanks to Sierra, who made a "Meat Cody." Team Ivan was making a decent sausage, same with Team Glory.

"This is challenging!" Gwen yelled.

Ivan came by. "It is. But, if you have an electric meat grinder with you, you can do this omedelbart!"

"STOP SPEAKING SWEDISH AND TELL US THE ENGLISH WORD!" Cody yelled.

"It's Swedish for immediately." Peyton said from Team Ivan's side.

Bridgette glared at Heather afterwards. "I told you we should have kept the meat grinder!" she said. Heather just stood there, hoping the moment would pass by quickly.

"Sierra, take my position!" Bridgette called over to her. Sierra ran over while Bridgette put Meat Cody in the meat pile.

**Lavatory Confessional Starts**

Bridgette: I made Sierra take my position so I could watch Noah. I don't trust Alejandro with him. Last week, he slapped Tyler in New York for tripping into the boat. Plus, on the plane yesterday, he and Peyton got into a fight to see which country was better, Spain or Sweden, which I like both countries equally, by the way. I'm worried he'll do something to Noah.

**Lavatory Confessional Ends**

Noah was trying to shovel meat in the machine, but Alejandro shoved him off. "Noah! Stand to the side. The rest of us can handle this!"

Noah then walked over to Bridgette, who was standing in the middle of both machines. "I knew Alejandro would do something like that to you." She told him.

Bridgette frowned while Noah took meat out of his hair. "Yeah, I never trusted the guy in the first place."

Alejandro ended up hearing that part of the conversation.

**Cockpit Confessional Starts**

Alejandro: Oh, Noah will get it. Oh yes he will. In fact, I already planned something for him that will shatter his little heart.

Chris: You're not going to kiss Bridgette like what you did to Courtney, will you?

Alejandro: You'll see.

**Cockpit Confessional Ends**

Team Glory and Team Iris had decent sized wieners to ride down the mountain. Team Ivan had Owen. Team Glory got a head start, since Team Iris and Team Ivan were both missing a member. "BRIDGETTE!" Heather yelled. "GET OVER HERE!"

"NOAH!" Tyler yelled at him.

Sierra and Alejandro both went over to Noah and Bridgette, the couple that somehow got into a make out session. Sierra grabbed Bridgette's waist and pulled her over onto the sausage, Alejandro doing the same to Bridgette's boyfriend. "Come! Komma!" Peyton said come in Swedish.

"Don't you mean venir?" Alejandro asked.

Alejandro and Peyton then got into another argument, speaking in their native language. Ivan got annoyed, and did this in response. "OK! NEW RULE! IF YOU SPEAK IN ANOTHER LANGUAGE OUTSIDE OF SONGS, YOU'RE AUTOMATICALLY ELIMINATED! GOT IT?"

Everyone else slid down. Team Ivan somehow got there first. This challenge was to… slap dance.

**Lavatory Confessional Starts**

Sierra: My ancestors are from Germany… ha, ha… SCHNITZEL! So… I'm a tenth generation slap dancer! YAY!

**Lavatory Confessional Ends**

Ivan came by, as Sierra started to sing.

Sierra: _One, two, three, slap my knee! My husband to be, his name is Cody!_

_Four, five, six! Kick up sticks! My heart won't tick without my Cody fix!_

_Seven, eight, nine! Straighten your spine! Spin to see Cody looking so fine!_

_Ten, eleven, twelve! Nothing rhymes with twelve!_

_Chicks want Cody, but his butt's MINE!_

**Lavatory Confessional Starts**

Cody: *shivers*

**Lavatory Confessional Ends**

Ivan then talked about the challenge. "Ok, so for Team Glory, Izzy and Margot will slap dance. Team Ivan, Noah, Owen, and Alejandro. Team Iris, Heather, Sierra, and Cody. You guys will slap dance each other off. Last one standing wins for their team. BEGIN!"

"Oh yes," Alejandro started as everyone was raised in the air. "Izzy can slap dance! Be fierce!"

"Thanks Alejandro!" She said.

The teams were Noah vs. Izzy, Alejandro vs. Cody, Sierra vs. Margot, and Heather vs. Owen.

Izzy got shocked multiple times. Afterwards, she slapped Noah off. "NOAH!" Bridgette cried, taking care of her boyfriend.

Alejandro slapped Cody off with ease. Sierra stared at what happened. "CODY!" She gasped. She got fierce and kicked Margot off. Owen got shocked so much, which he fell before Heather could slap him.

The new pairings were Heather vs. Izzy and Alejandro vs. Sierra. "That's it! Seize the day!" Alejandro cheered towards Izzy.

"Ugh! She's not even on your team!" Heather told Alejandro.

Heather slapped Izzy in the face, and she got raged. "I'm gonna seize the YOU!" Izzy then slapped Heather a bunch of times. Alejandro then took a dive for Heather, making Sierra the winner.

"Team Iris wins again!" Ivan announced. "Iris, fresh baked strudel awaits you in first class!"

At the Elimination Ceremony, Team Glory was sent there yet again. Everyone voted, and the bottom two was Izzy and Margot. "Margot, you get a barf bag yet again! Izzy, see ya!" Ivan announced.

Izzy was in shock. "But I beat up Heather!"

"Which made us lose!" Lindsay cried.

While Izzy was trying to hold on, Alejandro came by her side, and pushed her off.


	8. Green Glowing Good Luck

Alejandro went into the lavatory confessional and locked the door. He took out a moist towelette and a suspicious looking sphere. He quickly but gently wiped it clean, revealing that the sphere glowed a bright neon green color. He stuffed the sphere into his pocket and went back into the economy class with the rest of his team, except for Noah, who was invited into first class with Bridgette. The other three members of his team were wide awake by now, same with the members of Team Glory, or 'Team No Glory' as Ivan started to call them.

"Hey, Al's back!" Alejandro shuddered as he heard Owen say his name like that. "Al, where were you?" Alejandro just glared at him and sat down without a word.

Noah came back into the economy class. "Yeah, I'm back." He sat down next to Tyler, who was staring at Lindsay while she talked to Margot and Peyton.

"I sort of wish Team Glory would disband already, so one of you can go to Team Iris, and the other can come here. I don't care who, as long as I get another girl to talk to!" Peyton said.

**Lavatory Confessional Starts**

Peyton: I am serious! If I have to spend another day with the fat kid, the Spanish villain, the know it all, and the red jock who sucks at sports so much, that he's a 'Chihuahua' compared to me, I might lose my sanity.

**Lavatory Confessional Ends**

In first class, Team Iris was relaxing. Sierra was typing on her 'laptop' which was just a pizza box with a picture of Cody and Sierra taped on it. She used a real mouse as a computer mouse, and ate pizza straight out of the box. "What are you doing there?" Gwen nervously asked.

"Updating my blog," Sierra said as she ate another pizza. "Want to check your e-mail?"

"I'm good." Gwen replied.

Ivan got onto the loudspeaker and started to speak. "Ok, contestants! We will be landing in The Amazon in about five minutes!"

Five minutes later, everyone was at the Amazon. "Look at Machu Pichuu! Majestic!" Ivan said. "Ok, so today's challenge is simple. You have to travel all the way to Machu Pichuu. You have to find a treasure. Finders of treasure win. GO!"

**Cockpit Confessional Starts**

Heather: Three words I have for Ivan. Laziest. Host. Ever. Even lazier than you, McLean.

Chris: Well, this series was on an almost three month hiatus. He kind of wants to speed this season up, but he still wants a lot of drama.

Heather: Well…

**Cockpit Confessional Ends**

Team Glory was (surprisingly) first, and so they had first pick on the path. "Let's go left." Margot said. "I feel that it's less Zing-Zing-y." (Ivan told everyone about Zing-Zings off screen)

Margot and Lindsay went left at the same exact time Team Ivan is Superiorly Hot came over to the two paths. "Let's go left." Tyler said, as he saw Lindsay going to the left.

"Sure." Alejandro said as Team Ivan went left.

Team Iris came last. "Let's go right." Gwen suggested.

"I say we go left," Sierra brought up. "If we go on the wrong path, at least we'll all be together, as a reality TV show cast."

"Sierra has a point," Bridgette said. "Yes, let's go left."

Heather couldn't stand the arguing. "You know what? Let's just go right. Then, if we do have the right path, we'll be the only ones in the game!" Team Iris went right after that.

**Lavatory Confessional Starts**

Cody: Man, am I the only normal one in Team Iris?

**Lavatory Confessional Ends**

Team Glory came to what looked like a zip line with a T-bar. "Ok, so since Team Somehow getting Glory came first, they get the privilege of using the T-bar." Ivan said.

Margot laughed at Ivan. "Wow, you look so STUPID!" She said, pointing to Ivan's skin, which was covered in sunscreen.

"Stop being racist and ride the T-bar before I give it to the next team to come here." Ivan glared at Margot.

"I wasn't being racist, I was… whatever." Margot said as she rode down the T-bar, Lindsay clinging onto her.

Team Ivan came next. "Hey, where's the hang on and ride thingy?" Tyler asked.

"You just missed it." Ivan said.

Alejandro looked at the zip line and got an idea. "We don't need any T-bar!" He then used his belt to get over the zip line. Team Ivan found their own different ways to get through the zip line.

Team Iris was on the right path, where they noticed two Zing-Zings around the fire. "I got this." Cody said as he tried to talk to them. They ended up with spheres in their faces.

They were tied up next. They tried to call Ivan on their walkie talkie, but Chris took the batteries to play video games.

**Lavatory Confessional Starts**

Gwen: Yes, this show sucks.

**Lavatory Confessional Ends**

Team Ivan is Superiorly Hot found a place for shelter. "Ok, this looks nice." Noah said. They set up for a camp as it started to become Nightfall.

Late at night, Owen heard a growling noise. "Alejandro made that fire," He said out loud. "Do Spanish fires growl?"

"Fires rarely growl." Noah told him.

Everyone was awake as they heard that same sound. It was revealed to be giant caterpillars. "Team! I'll fend them off!" Alejandro said. Everyone else went back, as Alejandro attempted to fend them off. As he was fending off the last caterpillar, he accidentally went into his pocket and flashed out his glowing green sphere. The caterpillar, as well as everyone else on Team Ivan was in shock.

**Lavatory Confessional Starts**

Alejandro: As the secret that I have this has been revealed, I might as well explain what this is to the viewing audience. This is my good luck charm. I got this from my parents on the same day that many tragic things happened to my siblings. That was also the same day I got this hypnosis amulet. *Takes out amulet, then puts it back in his pocket*

I will use this thing one day for something special, but for now, I just keep it in my pocket. I don't mean to jinx anything, but it has been working.

**Lavatory Confessional Ends**

Alejandro might have told the audience about his good luck charm, but he sure wasn't going to tell his team about it. After he flashed it out, he just stuffed it right back into his pocket. "What was that?" Peyton asked.

"Oh, a mirage." He said, hoping his team would buy it.

Ivan was surveying the entire scenario, and the bell chimed. "I want that moment to be sung about. It's almost Daybreak. GET GOING!"

Alejandro: _This glowing green sphere…_

_There's a reason that it's here!_

_I'll explain it all later!_

_Let's try to avoid any alligators!_

Noah: _Alligator? This isn't Florida!_

_But here, it will be gory… Duh!_

_This wouldn't be fun,_

_Even if someone cooled down the sun!_

Owen: _I really want nachos, did you know?_

_I sort of wish it would snow!_

_That is such a blow!_

_Now I'm in the mood for cookie dough…_

Tyler: _Well, we better run, better run faster!_

_We need to find elsewhere to gather!_

_Well, it's nearing Daybreak!_

_This is basically all give and take!_

Peyton: _My gosh, Ivan is ridiculous!_

_How do I get out of this?_

_Everyone should be pouring sweat by now!_

_See, my all male team is!_

Alejandro: _Well, it's Daybreak, we better move on!_

_This gem, pretend it is gone!_

_That is the end of this song!_

_Man, I hate being Ivan's little pawn!_

Team Ivan went to Machu Pichuu. However, Team Glory already won. Team Iris was rescued. "Team Glory actually wins! Team Iris lost! However, this is a reward challenge!"

Everyone else got on the plane to go to their next destination. Alejandro still didn't feel comfortable about his good luck charm situation.


	9. Cafe Troubles

In the economy class, everyone was eating the crackers that they got. They were still waiting for their gas station juice. "Hello everyone," Ivan came in, holding one cup of the gas station juice. "Unfortunately, we only have one cup of gas station juice left. Please share it!" He placed the cup of juice on the floor and left. Everyone lunged towards it, since they were thirsty from the last challenge. Heather was able to grab it.

**Cockpit Confessional Starts**

Heather: My gosh! The day that Team Ivan is with us in economy class, there's only one cup of fruit juice from the filthy gas station left! Hope there's fancier juice in the country we go to next.

Chris: Yeah. We're going to Paris. Ivan and I will get some during your challenge. But for now, you have to live with the cup in your hand.

**Cockpit Confessional Ends**

Team Glory was enjoying their first time in first class. "I love this!" Lindsay said.

"Yeah, this rocks!" Margot replied.

In the economy class, Heather decided it was good if everyone took one gulp. Heather went first. Then Alejandro before Owen, but Owen gulped the entire thing down. "HEY!" Everyone else screamed.

They then landed in Paris, in the Louvre. "Today's challenge is to build parts of this statue. Team Glory gets The Thinker. Team Ivan gets The Venus. Team Iris gets The David. Get started before we get out juice for the plane!" Ivan explained.

The three teams started their challenge. When they were done, they would send a loud siren throughout the city of Paris. "We'll be going now." Chris went with Ivan to find the nearest gas station.

**Lavatory Confessional Starts**

Margot: Umm… only the camera crew is supervising us, in the Louvre. Wow…

**Next Confessional**

Noah: *Laughing* Wow, this is sad. I can do anything I want, and it won't matter.

**Next Confessional**

Cody: UNSUPERVISED! YAY!

**Lavatory Confessional Ends**

Team Glory found the head to The Thinker at the same time Team Iris found the legs to The David. It was time for Team Ivan to find a way to get their parts.

**Lavatory Confessional Starts**

Alejandro: This challenge will be a piece of cake. I have my good luck charm!

**Lavatory Confessional Ends**

Ivan and Chris went through Paris and eventually found a café near the Louvre. They went inside, where only a teenage girl about nineteen years old was working. "Bonjour, hosts of Total Drama!" That sentence proved that she watched the show. "Would you like a nice café with some lait inside it?"

"We actually want some juice." Ivan told her.

"What type? Jus d'orange, jus de pomme, jus d'ananas…" She started to talk.

Chris was confused. "What are those?"

"Sorry, but I speak Swedish. Not French." Ivan said. "We'll just take any type of juice."

The French girl nodded. "Ok then. I'll be ready with that. How much?"

"As much to last the rest of the season." Ivan replied.

Back at the Louvre, every team got all of their parts to the statue. Now they just had to build it all. That was when Team Iris and Team Ivan finished. Ivan and Chris brought the rest of the juice back to the plane just as they saw Team Iris and Team Ivan flash their signals, Irises before Ivan's.

"Team Iris wins!" Ivan said as he arrived to the Louvre. "Team I am Gorgeous is second. The Glory Duo, one of you two ladies will have to go home. You know what? The tiebreaker is to pick a model and model them…"

"I CHOOSE TYLER!" Lindsay cheered. "IT'S TYLER. TYLER IS WHO I PICK!"

Margot went around finding a model. "I choose… Gwen." She said.

**Lavatory Confessional Starts**

Gwen: My gosh, I hate modeling.

**Lavatory Confessional Ends**

While making their outfits for their models, Team Glory heard the bell chime. "Ok, time to sing!" Ivan said. Team Iris came by as backups.

Heather: _On the runways in the city of Paris…_

_Models all wear clothes cheap to rarest…_

Gwen: _Although they are wasting their time_

_Not knowing that fashion isn't divine!_

Margot: _Fashion is like a storybook_

_All you need to do is look_

_One little snippet, that's all it took_

Lindsay: _Fine, I'll do this fair_

_But they will fall in love with one stare!_

Tyler: Like I did with you!

Lindsay: Shh, Tyler! I'm working!

Gwen: Why am I in the fashion show?!

Margot: Because I said so!

Gwen: Well, it might snow…

Margot: You'll be surprised with what I know!

Lindsay: I'm almost finished!

Margot: Don't even kid it!

Team Glory: _So which one of us is moving on?!_

Everyone gathered around the fashion show. Tyler went up first, who looked stupid. Everyone thought Gwen was better, so Lindsay was the one who was voted off, which upset Tyler.

**Lavatory Confessional Starts**

Gwen: At least I was the model that WON. If I lost, I would have found Margot and done something to her.

**Lavatory Confessional Ends**

Tyler waved to Lindsay, who was about to jump. "Win for us!" Lindsay smiled at Tyler as she jumped off.

**Sorry it was rushed. Like I said, this wasn't a really important chapter story wise.**


	10. DON'T READ THIS, IT'S BAD!

**NOTE FROM THE NEWS IN NEWFOUNDLAND: Total Drama World Tour did an episode here, but the entire footage was lost due to technology problems. That is why; we will show little bits of the episode. The most we can put on.**

**NOTE FROM AUTHOR: Yeah, this might actually be the last rushed one before the entertaining stuff happens. Sorry for all of the rushing. Most of the first episodes I don't get. I'm still surprised The Am-AH-Zon Race is lengthy because I never was a huge fan of that episode.**

**In fact, to save you time, you might not want to read this chapter at all.**

"WE'RE SINKING!" Every single contestant screamed.

Ivan looked at the camera. "Basically what the Newfoundland news said. Gosh, it's so rainy! How about we show the most we got from this episode? Yeah…" Ivan turned off the camera as rain started to get on the lens.

**Footage Plays**

"Welcome to Newfoundland!" Ivan said. There was no plane footage. The rain and heavy waters lost all of that. "Chris forced me to come here since he's from here. Ok, so today's challenge is simple. All you have to do is use a boat to go to the shore. Plus, other news. Since Margot is the only member of Team Glory left, Team Glory is officially disbanded."

"Wait, Margot is out of the game?" Heather asked excitedly.

Ivan shook his head. "Nope. She's still in the game. But she won't play in the game again until the merge. I can't afford to lose her. She might bring up some drama." In response, everyone was mad.

**Lavatory Confessional Starts**

Heather: Really? REALLY! IVAN I HATE YOU SO MUCH!

**Footage Ends, New Footage Plays**

Everyone was in the middle of the water. Margot, who was on the same boat as Ivan glared at Tyler. Ivan then let the bell chime. "Sing!"

Tyler: _Oh Margot, what do you have against me?_

Margot: _You reject to find the one who's right for thee!_

Tyler: I do not! _I_ _have Lindsay, who should have stayed instead of you!_

Margot: _Bridgette and you, when will you guys realize you are the two? When will you?_

Noah: _Whoa! Bridgette's my girl! You should just get stuck to a pole! Or maybe I'll just tow!_

Peyton: JUST GO!

Cody and Sierra: Why do we have to row?

Margot: _Oh no! My name's Margot! When I have a plan, it has to go! That's why I'm on this TV show! That's all you need to know!_

Heather: _Man, those guys are tough! Hopefully we have enough luck, or we'll need to call a truck!_

Peyton: _Idiot! We would need a boat! You also smell like a goat! You think you own this game, but you're just very lame!_

Heather: OH…

**Footage Ends, Next Footage Plays**

"Ok, so who's the winner? Team Ivan! Team Iris, this a reward challenge!" Ivan announced.

**Footage Ends**

**Wow, this episode lost a lot of footage.**


	11. Jamaica Me Sweat

In first class, Team Ivan is Superiorly Hot and Margot were relaxing. "Why are you still here?" Tyler asked viciously.

"Didn't you hear Ivan? He said he couldn't afford to lose me." Margot replied.

Owen shook his head. "Whatever. But don't give away our weaknesses to Team Iris."

"Hey, give her a chance, guys!" Peyton tried to defend her. As long as she had at least one girl to talk to, Peyton would backlash against her own team as much as she wanted.

Alejandro was ignoring both his team and Margot as he looked at his good luck charm. "I love you, for torturing my siblings." He accidentally said out loud as everyone looked at him.

**Cockpit Confessional Starts**

Alejandro: I love you, for torturing my siblings.

I'M AN IDIOT!

Chris: *laughs* Ok, so Alejandro x Glowing Green Sphere. Newest hook up!

Alejandro: IT'S A CHARM, NOT A PERSON!

**Cockpit Confessional Ends**

With Team Iris, they just complained about being in the economy class. "Come on! We should have won that challenge!" Heather yelled.

"Well, we did something really stupid back in Newfoundland. Luckily, all of that footage was lost, so the viewers didn't see it." Gwen said.

**Lavatory Confessional Starts**

Bridgette: Ok, so Gwen thought she saw Duncan on the top of a rock, which turned out to be another rock. It got us off track, so Team Ivan was done with the challenge by the time we got on land. True story.

**Lavatory Confessional Ends**

While Team Iris was still complaining, the plane started to malfunction. "Uh, attention all passengers," Ivan spoke using the loudspeaker. "AHHH!" He screamed as the plane lost fuel and landed in Jamaica. Right after landing, Tyler and Owen both got injured, and had to go to the medical tent.

At the medical tent, Owen was crying in pain. This annoyed Tyler, causing him to yell "SHUT UP!"

The remaining contestants were in their bathing suits at the edge of a cliff with a waterfall. Ivan was there with him. "Ok, so you have to tag each other one at a time. Dive into the lake and look for Chef's gold karaoke chains."

"What's the hard part?" Noah asked. "Are there sharks?"

"Nope!" Ivan replied. "There are ELECTRIC EELS and sharks!"

The first contestants to jump were Noah and Cody. Noah looked at Bridgette and had an idea.

**Lavatory Confessional Starts**

Noah: Ok, so I haven't really done anything to impress Bridgette lately, and I thought it would be good if I took Alejandro's and Peyton's turns to make myself look good.

Wow, that sounds like something Tyler would do.

**Lavatory Confessional Ends**

Noah and Cody both jumped in the water. Cody was grabbed by a shark and punched repeatedly in the face. Noah thought he saw the gold chain, but he got an electric eel instead, getting shocked, and making a worried Bridgette.

Cody ran back to the cliff and tagged Heather. Before she dived in, though…

"You have beautiful form!" Alejandro commented. This distracted Heather enough to make her fall and belly flopped.

Alejandro and Peyton both held out their left hands so Noah could tag them both. However, Noah ran past them both. "Best two out of three!" He yelled as he dived in again.

Heather got out and tagged Sierra. Sierra cannonballs, splashing water on her team, and an electric eel on Bridgette's head. Gwen tried to get it off, but they both got shocked. That was when Sierra tagged Gwen and she went in.

Gwen got the chain, but got shocked by eels in the process. Alejandro ran up to Noah, who just got out of the water, and tagged himself. He then dived into the water and rescued Gwen. Alejandro's plan backfired, as Heather took the gold chain from him and brought it to Ivan. "Team Iris wins the first round!"

**Lavatory Confessional Starts**

Alejandro: How could she? HOW COULD YOU? *points to good luck charm*

Wait, there's something stuck on my boot… *takes a hundred dollar bill off of boot*

SWEET! This charm is still FULL of good luck!

**Lavatory Confessional Ends**

Gwen was sent to the medical tent. Owen was still screaming like a psychotic savage, and Tyler put headphones on to make it stop. "Hey Gwen!" Tyler waved.

"What's wrong with him?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know…" Tyler replied.

Some medical people then came and took Owen. "We must take him." They then left, taking Owen out of the game.

At the beach, Ivan had five helmets in his hand. "These are Team Iris's advantage."

Cody and Sierra took what was called the 'long board challenge' first. Followed by Noah and Alejandro. Tyler ran to the pool, since he was able to compete again. Cody and Sierra got a time of 47.36 seconds. Alejandro and Noah got 58.49 seconds.

In Round Two, the teams were Bridgette and Heather for Iris, and Peyton and Tyler for Ivan. Bridgette and Heather got a time of 56.28 seconds, and Peyton and Tyler got 55.16 seconds. In Round Three, Cody and Sierra got 53.41 seconds, totaling their time to two minutes and thirty seven seconds. Alejandro and Noah got 41.09 seconds, totaling to two minutes, thirty five seconds.

"Team Ivan is Superiorly Hot, man I love saying that, wins!" Ivan announced. "Since Owen is out of the game, nobody will be taken out of the game again tonight!"


	12. The Aftermath II: Telethon

**NOTE: I just realized yesterday that I forgot to put a song in the previous chapter. Wow, I'm such an idiot. Luckily, my song for Jamaica wasn't good, anyway. I'm gonna have to put a make up song somewhere soon…**

Geoff and Courtney were sitting in the aftermath chair. Blaineley and Josh were operating a billboard, which looked like it could tell how much money would be raised for a fundraiser. "Welcome back to Total Drama Aftermath!" Geoff cheered.

"So today, we are doing a fundraiser for everyone back in Jamaica," Courtney started. "They are stranded there!"

"Don't worry, we have gifts!" Blaineley yelled.

They showed some of the gifts on the screen, which were some fish tails for a twenty five dollar donation, and a t-shirt for a fifty dollar donation, then went on with the show. "Still confused? Here's a song!" Josh started some music.

Courtney: _Oh, we're on the hunt for cash! Look everywhere, we might dash!_

_Don't even make us bash! Just give us cash!_

Geoff: _I looked everywhere; I want to save World Tour!_

_Unfortunately, you only lose your money at stores!_

_Don't let me have a sore!_

_Wouldn't you want to save, World Tour?_

Courtney and Geoff: _Save this show… Get some cash!_

_Save this show… Just go dash!_

_Save this show… Don't make us bash!_

_Just get some cash!_

Harold: Get us some cash…

Ow! I think I'm getting a rash!

Courtney and Geoff: _Save this show… Get some cash!_

_Save this show… Just go dash!_

_Save this show… Don't make us bash!_

_Just get some cash!_

The grand total was nothing. "Maybe we should get one of our three guests out here?" Courtney suggested.

"Ok then!" Geoff started. "She didn't recognize her own boyfriend for six episodes. She loves being called 'baby' and 'her hotness', its Lindsay!"

Lindsay came out while Blaineley put about four hundred tubes of lip gloss in front of the Aftermath couch. "For a donation of one hundred dollars, you can get one of the four hundred and twenty tubes of lip gloss Lindsay brought to wear this season. Supplies are vaguely limited, so call now!" Blaineley said.

That was when the grand total was brought up to two hundred and three dollars. "Really?" Geoff complained.

"Yeah. Two hundred of it was from Harold's mom, for his promise to clean out the garage!" Blaineley told the hosts.

"That gives me an idea…" Courtney then brought up Duncan's face to the monitor. "Ok, so if you want to see another segment of Total Drama Fugitives, call now! We are not showing you any more until we get ten thousand dollars in donations!"

The phone lines were crazy busy, and before the hosts knew it, they reached ten thousand. "Ok, so here are the clips!"

**Footage Rolls**

*Camera faces a mother and her son in Scotland*

Son: Ohh, mommy! What is that? *points to water, where a figure that looks like Duncan is swimming around*

Mother: I don't know, but RUN!

**Next Clip**

*A hunter from Sweden sees what looks like Duncan in the forest and takes footage of him*

Duncan: *running, then falling off cliff* (Censored)! (Censored)! (Censored)!

**Next Clip**

*A kid in Texas sees a guy similar to Duncan in a jumpsuit and films it*

Duncan: *walking, then bumps into someone, revealing a wig*

**Next Clip**

*A man from Italy notices a figure that looks like Duncan in a robe, and films it*

Duncan: *trips someone else in robe* HA!

**Footage Ends**

"Ok, interesting…" Courtney said.

After many other attempts to get a million dollars, the total reached to seven hundred and twenty one thousand dollars. The last step was to get a million. "What's that?" Josh was on the phone. "You want Trent to sing? YOU'LL DONATE TWO HUNDRED AND SEVENTY NINE THOUSAND DOLLARS IF HE DOES SO?"

"WHAT?" The other co-hosts yelled.

"Trent, get up here!" Courtney pushed Trent onstage.

Trent was confused. "I don't know what to sing…" He said.

"We'll give you suggestions!" Blaineley yelled. "GO!"

Trent: _This is my song, I can sing all day long…_

Any suggestions?

Katie: You can play ping pong!

Leshawna: Can you hit a gong?

Izzy: Get kidnapped by King Kong?

Trent: Well, let's see…

_This is my song, I can sing all day long, while I play ping pong, and also hitting a gong, while I get kidnapped by King Kong…_

Blaineley: You're doing this all wrong!

Josh: I think his song is really strong!

Geoff: Can we all just get along?

Trent: _This is my song, I can sing all day long, while I play ping pong, and also hitting a gong, while I get kidnapped by King Kong, I'm doing this all wrong, though I appear very strong, we should all get along…_

Sadie: Wow, this song is very long!

Courtney: Just give us cash! Jamaica isn't where the contestants belong!

DJ: HURRY UP BEFORE THEY'RE GONE!

Trent: Gosh, this is getting difficult…

_This is my song, I can sing all day long, while I play ping pong, and also hitting a gong, while I get kidnapped by King Kong, I'm doing this all wrong, though I appear very strong, we should all get along, my guitar is very long, but this show is where we belong, so give us some money, before it's gone._

Courtney: Listen to that message!

That was when they got to their goal! "Wow! We made it!" Courtney cheered.

"Yes!" Geoff yelled. "Be sure to tune in next time, on Total Drama World Tour!"

**Yes, this is a little rushed. Gosh, I'm awful…**


	13. Anything can Happen in London

The remaining contestants were sitting in the economy class; even Team Ivan is Superiorly Hot, who won the last challenge, and Margot, who isn't competing until the merge. "Ugh, may I remind you that we won the last challenge?" Heather complained.

"Uh, Heather," Peyton started to speak. "We won the last challenge."

"They said that they needed the first class area for a special guest." Sierra told everyone.

That was when everyone started to do their own thing. Bridgette went up to Noah, and started talking. Sierra was updating her "Tweeter" while hugging Cody's head. Everyone else was doing random stuff, except Alejandro and Margot.

**Lavatory Confessional Starts**

Alejandro: Not too long ago *cough, back in Egypt, cough* I found out that my team is a bunch of losers. But thanks to my good luck charm and my hypnosis amulet, I can make a change to that. I have a hypnosis spell that where I yell out the words "*name of person*, go and do this for me!" They will automatically do it! The only problem I have with the hypnosis trick is that I don't have the ability to fully control with my voice only. So if someone else said "*name of person*, go and do this for me!" They will do that as well. That's why my first victim for this is none other than our mountain goat, Tyler.

**Lavatory Confessional Ends**

While Alejandro was walking out of the lavatory confessional, he bumped into Margot. "Do you mind?" He scowled as he grabbed Tyler's arm for something.

Margot replied by walking into the lavatory confessional.

**Lavatory Confessional Starts**

Margot: Did you hear that? I know what I'm going to do tonight!

**Lavatory Confessional Ends**

Margot walked out right when Alejandro took out his hypnosis amulet and took Tyler near the confessional. "I can see this won't end up well, so I'm going that way." Peyton got up and walked near the entrance of first class.

When Peyton walked to the first class entrance, she heard a weird conversation go on. "He's half animal. He'll take them out like a lion grazing on a pack of chubby gazelles!" She thought she heard Ivan say.

"But what if he takes them out, takes them out?" Chris asked.

"Legal says we're clear, and imagine the ratings!" Ivan yelled. "That dip will score major hits online!"

Peyton tried to hear the conversation, but made herself noticeable. "Did you hear something?" Ivan asked.

Peyton hid afterwards, but a shadowy figure came up to her. "GAHHH!" She yelled as she got taken away.

"Tyler, go and get me a cheese cracker!" Alejandro commanded. Tyler went into the box and threw Alejandro a cheese cracker, which he flung into his mouth. "Thank you, friend."

**Lavatory Confessional Starts**

Heather: Alejandro, you are up to something! I will find out exactly what it is.

**Next Confessional**

Tyler: Wow. Alejandro thinks of me as a real friend. Nice.

**Lavatory Confessional Ends**

Once Chris drove the plane above their destination, Ivan went to the economy class. "Ok, so everyone, minus Peyton and Margot, will have to jump into our next destination using a parachute. Don't be surprised if I miscounted, I'm not good at math." Ivan explained.

Indeed, Ivan did miscount. There were two parachutes left, and three people. Noah quickly grabbed his own parachute, while Alejandro did this. "Tyler, get me the parachute!" Tyler got the parachute and put it on Alejandro.

"Wait, what about mine?" Tyler asked.

"You can ride with me! That's what friends are for!" That was when they both jumped out of the plane.

When everyone landed on the Tower Bridge, the remaining contestants hopped into the Double Decker bus. "Ok, so tonight's challenge is to capture the British serial killer "Jack the Ripper," the same guy who terrorized Victorian England and has an unknown identity to this day."

"Uh, Ivan," Gwen looked to the right of her. "Why is Duncan sitting next to me?"

"Oh yeah, Duncan is back in the game." Ivan replied.

Gwen smiled at Duncan, while Duncan did the same.

"So anyway," Ivan continued. "There will be clues hidden in various locations. Be warned. You can be caught by the killer anytime, anywhere. Peyton was already caught, so Duncan will be a part of Team Ivan is such a Hunky Man!"

Duncan sat by his new team as everyone was dropped off to the point of the first challenge. "The contestants will have to strip two guards in front of the tower to find a clue hidden in their clothes. BEGIN!" Ivan announced.

The contestants were both disgusted are terrified, when the bell chimed. "Sing a song!"

Tyler: _It's creepy how they stand here, and don't even blink! I don't want to see his bum, all naked and pink!_

Noah: _Hey buddy, can we bribe you, to strip yourself down~!_

Tyler: Want a fish tail?

Noah: Don't kill him, you clown!

Bridgette: _No way, I can't strip him, Noah will freak!_

Heather: _And I'm allergic to uniforms!_

Gwen: Ok, that's just weak.

Sierra: _I made a vow that Cody, is the only man for me!_

Gwen: So I have to do it? Hello, injury, OW! *Gwen got sunburn on her hand off screen*

Bridgette: _If we're gonna find that clue,_

Heather: _There's only one thing to do~!_

Sierra: _Force someone to strip them down!_

Team Iris (excluding Gwen): _Sorry Gwen, that you!_

Gwen: Ow! Oh, hey!

Noah: _If we're gonna find that clue,_

Tyler: _There's only one thing to do~!_

Noah: _Force someone to strip them down!_

Tyler and Noah: _And you two, that you!_ *Points to Alejandro and Duncan*

Gwen: Sierra, look! It's Cody! I think he wants to strip!

Sierra: Poor honey! Quick, get out of those things, and that will help, I bet! *kisses back of guard head*

Gwen: _Yeah, we're gonna find that clue!_

Heather: _We're doing what Ivan proposed!_

Sierra: _Force someone to strip them down!_

Team Iris: _CAUSE IF WE DON'T WE'RE HOSED!_

Bridgette: _Totally Hosed~!_

Team Iris found their clue first and headed off. Team Ivan found the clue next and went afterwards.

Heather, Gwen, and Bridgette made it to the tower torture chamber. While this was happening, Sierra and Cody were upstairs. "Give me a kiss!" She demanded. That was when Jack the Ripper came up to them, and took them away.

Team Iris had to choose who to stretch on the torture chamber. "Heather!" Gwen and Bridgette said without hesitation.

Heather was able to be stretched enough to get the clue, and Team Iris went on, Heather having trouble. "At least tell me that I look taller!" She yelled to Gwen and Bridgette.

"Oh yeah, you could be a model!" Gwen yelled back. Team Iris then went to the dining hall. Team Ivan did the same afterwards.

When Team Iris got their second clue, Gwen knew only one thing. "It HAS TO be white chapel!" She yelled. They then ran over to white chapel as Team Ivan got to the same spot.

Noah found the clue quickly. "I think it means we should go to the Double Decker bus!" Noah said, Duncan agreeing.

Alejandro looked at the clue. I'm pretty sure that means white chapel," Alejandro commented. "How about Duncan and Noah go to the bus, while Tyler and I go to white chapel." Everyone agreed and went to their spots. Margot overheard this and went to white chapel.

Heather was on guard duty as Gwen and Bridgette went inside white chapel. Margot snuck inside, when Alejandro and Tyler came. "Ok, I think I see him!" Gwen said as she ran inside.

There was a fancy party going on. Many luxurious suits on and lots of fancy music. Things couldn't go wrong here, right?

Wrong.

Alejandro made Tyler go into the party. Bridgette got worried about Gwen and went inside. Margot got onto the stage with the microphone. While both contestants were searching, Tyler and Bridgette bumped into each other. "Hi!" Tyler said.

Right when Tyler looked like he was near the Ripper, Alejandro yelled as loud as he could. "TYLER! GO AND…"

"… KISS BRIDGETTE!" Margot yelled into the microphone so Tyler would take her order instead of Alejandro's.

**Lavatory Confessional Starts**

Margot: Huge TylerxBridgette fan here! This would be a perfect spot for the two of them to hook up! How could I not take advantage of it?

**Lavatory Confessional Ends**

Alejandro's jaw dropped as he saw Tyler listen to Margot's command. "HOW?" He yelled.

Back at the Double Decker bus, Duncan and Noah saw the real Ripper. They successfully captured him and put him outside. However, while Duncan and Noah were celebrating, Heather took Team Ivan's bag with the Ripper inside, and replaced it with Team Iris's bag, full of nothing.

At the plane, Noah and Duncan were still shocked. "WE CAUGHT HIM!" Duncan yelled.

Heather took out her bag with the Ripper inside. "Team Iris wins! Team Ivan, vote someone out!"

**Lavatory Confessional Starts**

Alejandro: Weirdest. Day. Ever.

**Lavatory Confessional Ends**

At the Barf Bag Ceremony, Ivan just read the votes. "Ok, with four people against her, Peyton is the one jumping out of the plane tonight!"

Peyton then jumped off the plane.

**Lavatory Confessional Starts**

Duncan: YES! SHE'S GONE! By the way, I hooked up with Gwen earlier. Sweet, right?

**Lavatory Confessional Ends**


	14. Greece's Pieces

**Sorry if this might be rushed. I had to since my computer is having problems.**

In first class, Team Iris and Margot were sitting. Heather, Cody and Sierra were their normal selves. Gwen was happy that she was finally with Duncan. Bridgette was nervous, since she didn't want Noah to find out what happened the other night. Margot, unlike Bridgette, made a big deal of the event. "Hey, Bridgette," Margot came up to her. "I saw what happened the other night. Congratulations!"

"I don't want to talk to you." Bridgette replied.

**Lavatory Confessional Starts**

Bridgette: Why did you do that, Margot? You hypnotized Tyler into kissing me. What the heck? I don't feel that way about Tyler, and knowing how Tyler helped me hook up with Noah in the first season, he doesn't feel that way about me, either! Besides, Lindsay is one of my friends, and I would never kiss a friend's boyfriend!

**Lavatory Confessional Ends**

Everyone then landed in Greece. "Ok, so we're doing an Olympics challenge!" Ivan started to explain. "The first challenge, hunting for gold in a maze of pillars! I need two people from each team! How about Bridgette and Gwen, and Duncan and Tyler?"

Duncan and Gwen were too busy kissing, and Bridgette and Tyler tried to back out, feeling awkward. "JUST GO IN!" Margot yelled, shoving the chosen contestants in the maze to find the gold.

**Lavatory Confessional Starts**

Margot: COME ON! I WANT IT TO BE THE MERGE! BEING ON THE PLANE FOR NO REASON IS SO BORING!

**Lavatory Confessional Ends**

The rest of the contestants were taken to a ring. "Everyone has to wrestle!" Ivan yelled. The only people wrestling, however, were Alejandro, Sierra, Cody, Noah, and Heather, the remaining contestants.

Cody, Sierra, and Heather got up against Alejandro and Noah. Cody charges at Alejandro, who punches him all the way next to Duncan and Gwen, still kissing. "Eww!" Cody cried as he ran past Bridgette and Tyler, who were focusing on the challenge.

Sierra had Alejandro in a leg lock, and Heather was able to knock out Noah. Cody came back in and Alejandro got back up. After a lot of conflict, Team Ivan is Superiorly Hot ended up winning.

Back at the maze, Bridgette and Tyler were trying to break up Duncan and Gwen's kiss. "How about we tickle them?" Tyler suggested.

"Duncan would murder you." Bridgette would whisper back.

"Throw a rock?"

"Again, Duncan would murder you."

"How about a HUGE BEAR COMING THIS WAY!" Tyler yelled as a bear with boar tusks tied on its jaw were running their way. Duncan and Gwen finally broke up the kiss as they avoided the bear.

At this moment, Bridgette and Tyler felt like the kiss never happened. They were friends, and that's all they would be. However, the memory didn't wipe away. Mostly since the bell chimed at that moment. "Hey. I want everyone here to sing. Especially Duncan." Ivan said.

What Duncan and Gwen didn't know is that they were both completely oblivious and everyone knew about their relationship by now. But they thought nobody knew. So the song turned out like this.

Gwen: _What happened back there?_

Duncan: _We didn't get attacked by a bear?_

Gwen: _We kissed back there!_

Duncan: _You have really pretty hair_.

Gwen: _Thanks! But let's get this done!_

Duncan: _This won't be fun…_

Margot: Wow… their singing rocks a ton! SPEAK UP!

Chris: Shh!

Ivan: Let's go over to Tyler and Bridgette now, shall we?

Bridgette: _Were you working on some deed?_

Tyler: _I was trying to win with my teammate, but I ended up kissing thee…_

Bridgette: Thee?

Tyler: What? It had to rhyme!

Bridgette: _Well, if Lindsay or Noah find out, we'll be in tough times!_

Tyler: _Now we're discussing this? After the bell chimed?_

Bridgette: _Let's just keep this our friendly little secret…_

Tyler: OK!

Duncan:_ Fine… We should clear the air…_

Gwen: _Not now… not while there's a bear!_

Duncan: _This feeling is something I can't explain!_

Gwen: _Well, then this is just insane!_

Duncan: _Are you crazy? Let's forget the memory, just leave it!_

Gwen: _Well, then this is our friendly little secret! Ohh…_

_This is our friendly little secret!_

Gwen ended up getting the medal and Bridgette ran back with her. "Team Iris wins the second round! Now time for the tie breaker!" Ivan announced as everyone got ready.

The tie breaker was wearing Icarus-like wings and flying with them to get a medal on a crane. All this while wearing "authentic Spartan costumes."

"I'll do it for Team Iris!" Cody announced.

Right then, Sierra hugged Cody. "EEE! CODY!" She screeched.

"I'll do it for Team Ivan!" Tyler shot his hand up.

When both boys walked out in costume, Alejandro figured he needed a distraction if he wanted Team Iris to lose.

However, it backfired.

"Hey Tyler. Can you please tell everyone about the kiss?" Alejandro asked his teammate before the challenge started.

"Oh yeah. Everyone, Duncan and Gwen kissed!" Tyler said as he knew that wasn't the kiss Alejandro was talking about.

Alejandro rolled his eyes and decided to tell everyone himself. "Ok fine, I'll tell everyone that Bridgette and Tyler kissed!" He said.

As predicted, that got the attention of Noah right away. "WHAT?" He yelled. "YOU ALREADY HAVE A GIRLFRIEND, DUDE! WHY CHASE AFTER MINE?!"

"GO!" Ivan shot an arrow into the air as the challenge started.

Tyler started flapping his wings right away, but that was only because Noah was yelling "I HATE YOU!" To him. Tyler wanted to explain that he didn't control his actions at that moment, but he decided that now wasn't the best time. Cody was just too shocked to move.

"Cody, what are you doing? MOVE YOUR WINGS ALREADY!" Heather yelled.

"Fly, Cody, Fly!" Sierra cheered.

Right when Tyler was about to get the medal, feathers on his wings were falling off. "Their wings are molting!" Alejandro pointed out.

Cody finally got focused and flew to the medal. He grabbed it with his teeth and won the challenge. "TEAM IRIS WINS!" Ivan yelled. "Team Ivan, someone's getting eliminated."

**Lavatory Confessional Starts**

Margot: I KNEW IT! I love today! LOVE IT!

**Lavatory Confessional Ends**

At first class, Noah was in for a short visit. "I didn't kiss back!" Bridgette told Noah. "Tyler kissed me! Believe me, Noah. I still love you!"

Noah shook his head. "I believe you." He said. "But for now, we're over!" He then walked into the economy class. Bridgette started to cry, Heather surprisingly comforting her.

"You won the challenge for us! EEE!" Sierra cheered for Cody.

"Yeah, pretty unbelievable." He said. Sierra and Cody both smiled at each other.

At the Elimination Ceremony, Ivan had the passports in his hands, while Margot was holding the parachute that the loser would strap on. "Ok, everyone here has a reason to be eliminated. Duncan, first of all, you kissed Gwen for the first half of this episode. You're also the reason that your team lost the scavenger hunt, as Tyler was actually focused. Tyler, you kissed another guy's girl. Messed up."

"ON ACCIDENT!" Tyler yelled.

Ivan then read on. "Noah. You did almost nothing this entire episode. In fact, the only event you competed in was the wrestling challenge."

"Sports aren't my forte." Noah said.

"Alejandro. You were the one that revealed the kiss between Tyler and Bridgette," Ivan said as Noah was trying to cover his ears from hearing that so many times. "Revealing that piece of information made your team lose the tie-breaker." Ivan then read the votes over. "Tonight, your choice is pretty clear, but tonight, I'M choosing who leaves. That will be…"

Team Ivan stared at each other intensely. They waited some time for the loser to be revealed, when Ivan said…

"Margot!"

Margot's jaw dropped as she cried "Why me? You said you couldn't afford to lose me!"

"Yeah, I did. But I don't care anymore. You have been acting like complete scum lately, that I have to let you go!" Ivan said as he pushed Margot out of the plane. "As if I'm about to eliminate Noah when the fun is getting started!"

The other three guys groaned as Noah smiled. _I'm going to enjoy this season. Eat your heart out, Chris! _Ivan thought as he dismissed Team Ivan into the economy class.


	15. The EX-Files

"STOP IT!" Bridgette, Cody, Heather, and Sierra yelled. Gwen invited Duncan into first class, where they kept laughing at the eliminations of everybody from Ezekiel's elimination in TDI to Margot's elimination in the previous episode. Everyone else was annoyed, but they had their own problems.

Cody and Sierra were in a friendly conversation about cake (Cody just chose the topic out of his head so he didn't have to hear Duncan and Gwen's laughter) and they had to talk louder to the point of screaming about chocolate cake as Duncan and Gwen's laughter got louder.

Bridgette was crying about her breakup with Noah, and Heather was in a friendly conversation with her. (Again, weird)

"So Bridgette," Heather put her fingers on the golden charm with the sapphire polar bear head on it around Bridgette's neck. "What will you do about this?"

"Keep it," Bridgette replied. "Look, Heather. It might be the thing you would do to throw this out of the plane, but this has sentimental value to me."

"Like a broken heart?" Heather asked. In reply, Bridgette cried.

**Lavatory Confessional Starts**

Heather: I. LOVE. THE. TENSION!

Seriously, it feels good not to be involved in pointless drama for once. I might be a little nicer to you, Tyler.

**Lavatory Confessional Ends**

Tyler and Alejandro were in the economy class, holding a tablet. "I feel so bad Tyler. Watch this video!" Alejandro said.

Tyler watched the video, which was Lindsay in the aftermath studio, singing a song. Both Alejandro and Tyler made commentary while watching it.

Lindsay: _We had a love, stronger than cute little bunnies…_

Alejandro: Man, she's dumb!

Tyler: Shh!

Lindsay: _I always thought that you were cute, like shoelaces…_

Alejandro: What?

Tyler: BE QUIET!

Lindsay: _You were the one for me; until I saw you kiss her!_

Tyler: It was an accident!

Alejandro: She can't hear you…

Tyler: I know…

Lindsay: _You went for the surfer, the vegan, your dream girl. You went for the one you wanted more than the whole world. You ditched me, leaving me alone in misery. Here's what I got to say to that…_

Tyler: Bridgette isn't my dream girl! I don't have an excuse for kissing her, though…

Lindsay: _I surrender now, oh Tyler. Don't call my name, oh Tyler. I forgive you as a friend, but I don't think it will work out ever again. I surrender now, oh Tyler, since I'm no longer your girl…_

Alejandro: Aw, this is awful! *flashes secret grin*

Lindsay: _I forgive you as a friend, but I don't think it will work out ever again. I surrender now, oh Tyler, since I'm no longer your girl…_

Tyler: I'm officially a horrible person…

**Lavatory Confessional Starts**

Tyler: Lindsay, I'm sorry! I couldn't control myself!

**Lavatory Confessional Ends**

Chris was flying the plane to the next destination while Ivan was trying to find a good destination to go to for the nineteenth episode, since he already got the locations for the next two episodes. "You should do Niagara Falls," Chris started to talk. "That would be entertaining. I would LOVE to see the teenagers get married and walk on a tightrope! Classic!"

Ivan rolled his eyes at the ridiculous Chris McLean as the plane malfunctioned. "Uh, Ivan," Chris said. "I think the plane got hit by a laser of some sort."

"Come on!" Ivan yelled as the plane landed.

The remaining contestants were standing in Area 52, except Duncan, who got hit by a laser in Area 51. "OW!" Duncan yelled, Gwen gasping.

Ivan explained the not so basic task off-screen. The contestants had to run across a minefield into Area 51 and bring an intact alien artifact to the plane. Everyone ran on their paths, not off to a good start.

"Don't run like a monkey!" Noah yelled at Tyler. "You can set off the minefield!"

"I SAID SORRY!" Tyler retorted.

That was when the four members of Team Ivan is Superiorly Hot stopped running, as they were on top of a minefield. They then heard the bell chime. "Sing a song!" Ivan yelled.

Noah: _Girlfriend Stealer!_

_She was my joy, but he took her!_

_We had really fun times_

_But guess what? I am not gonna miss him!_

Alejandro: _Girlfriend Stealer!_

Noah: _You're gonna get what karma owes you! _

_I'll do it if it's the last thing I do!_

_You traitor!_

Alejandro: _You traitor!_

Noah and Alejandro: _You traitor!_

_You traitor!_

Noah: _Let's go a little back_

_Duncan and I went to the bus_

_While the two of us were gone_

_You took Bridgette and made a fuss!_

Duncan: *laughs* Margot knew it would happen!

Tyler: BE QUIET!

Noah: _Girlfriend Stealer!_

_I just want to rip you with a giant peeler!_

_You're a clumsy, stupid, nasty freak!_

Alejandro: _Girlfriend Stealer!_

Noah and Alejandro: _You're gonna get what karma owes you!_

Noah: _I'll do it if it's the last thing I do!_

Team Ivan then made it to the fence with Area 51 behind it, but not before Tyler was sucked away by a tube. "YES!" Noah cheered.

**Lavatory Confessional Starts**

Noah: Man, I'm so mad right now!

**Lavatory Confessional Ends**

Both teams went to find an alien artifact afterwards. Duncan heard a sound come from a room, which ended up being Tyler's voice. "Hey, Tyler! Do you see any aliens in there?" Duncan jokingly asked. Tyler didn't reply. Duncan then punched the door, when a box fell into Alejandro's arms. Two aliens came out of them and electrocuted both of them.

Cody wandered away from Team Iris to find an alien artifact. He poked a pod like device that made a clone of Cody. "SHRIEK! TWO CODYS!" Sierra ran by. "I'm confused, and excited! AHH!" She neck hugged both of the Cody's, where the alien one exploded. "OK, now I'm just confused."

Noah watched and smirked as he saw Alejandro and Duncan get shocked by the aliens. "What is this? A double date?" He then leaned in to Alejandro. "I'll save your butts, if you promise not to vote me off."

Alejandro put his thumb up and Noah ran to Duncan. "First…" Noah put his fist to Duncan's face and the alien blew up right there.

"Do that again, and I'll murder you personally!" Duncan yelled.

Noah then attempted to get Alejandro's alien off of his face, when the door opened to reveal Tyler, wearing makeup. Duncan couldn't help but laugh. "Wow, you look like Isabel Kabra!"

"I think he looks more like The Joker." Noah said.

"Or Lindsay!" Alejandro added. That comment got Tyler mad.

**Lavatory Confessional Starts**

Tyler: I'm starting to have some second thoughts about Alejandro…

**Lavatory Confessional Ends**

Team Ivan put Alejandro's alien in a cardboard box. Afterwards, Gwen walked by and took the box that the two aliens were in to Team Iris. While Sierra groaned, Heather was all for it. "Save it for first class. Let's go!"

The two teams ran over to the plane. But Duncan forgot that they were on a minefield. He returned the artifact. "Real alien artifact… Impressive. Too bad it's not intact." Ivan said.

Team Iris won when they got their alien artifact over to the plane first. "Elimination time Team Ivan!" Ivan yelled.

At the Elimination Ceremony, Ivan opened the door out of the plane and held a parachute. "Ok, so Noah and Alejandro are safe! Duncan…"

"Is psyched that Tyler is leaving!" He cheered.

"No, Duncan. YOU'RE leaving." Ivan gave a parachute to Duncan.

Duncan jumped out of the plane while Gwen was about to cry, but didn't as she didn't want to reveal that she was spying on them.

**NOTE: The song that Lindsay sang at the beginning was the first song I wrote for this season…**

**Is it noticeable?**


	16. Gondola of Fate

**NOTE: From now on, all of the locations in the remainder of the season will be completely different (with the exception of Sweden, because you should know why around this time) so as an example, the contestants will go somewhere else instead of Australia…**

At the cockpit, Chris and Ivan were arguing. "We have to go to Australia at least once, or our Aussie fans will get mad!" Chris complained.

"Too late, I have all of the locations for the remainder of the season." Ivan replied.

Chris was about to land the plane at their next location, but then realized it was not possible, so he kept into the air. Ivan went over to the loudspeaker to announce what would happen next. "Attention passengers! It is impossible to land in our next location, so you will HAVE to parachute into the city!"

The remaining eight contestants groaned. Gwen was still depressed from Duncan's departure. Bridgette and Noah still felt uncomfortable, along with Tyler. Everyone else was normal. "I'll go first," Alejandro picked up a parachute, strapped it on, and jumped out.

Everyone else went afterwards. Due to a parachute shortage, Sierra held Cody while they parachuted to the city. "I HATE THIS!" Cody repeated.

The two finally landed, in water. Ivan was on what looked like a gondola, and pulled them in. After they went on land, Ivan announced. "Welcome to Venice, Italy!"

**Lavatory Confessional Starts**

Sierra: O. M. G!

I'm in _Venice_ with _Cody_! Venice is known as one of the most romantic cities in the world! We've already been to Paris, so who knows what's next!

**Lavatory Confessional Ends**

"Okay, so the challenge is you'll be paired up with someone randomly, and how will you be paired up? The females will go in a room, where a male shuts his eyes and grabs a girl randomly. That girl will be their partner in a gondola ride!" Ivan started to explain.

Alejandro went first and ended up grabbing Heather. "NO!" They both yelled.

Tyler went next and grabbed Gwen. "I'm still depressed…" Gwen said.

"Come on! We'll have fun!" Tyler replied.

Noah went afterwards and grabbed Bridgette. "Things just got much better." Noah sarcastically said.

"REALLY? I GET SIERRA?" Cody yelled.

"EEE! CODY!" Sierra tackled Cody into the Venice Lagoon.

Ivan pointed to four gondolas. "Okay, so let's start!"

"WAIT!" Heather interrupted. "The merge hasn't happened yet. Cody and Sierra are the only pair on the same team! How do we decide what team wins?"

"Oh yes!" Ivan said. "So Team Iris and Ivan will go to the island over there, and do you see that glowing thing on the top?" Everyone nodded. "That's a huge diamond. The first person to get that diamond will win for their team! Begin!"

Everyone jumped into their gondolas with their respective partner. They would nod at the person who would steer the gondola when they were ready. When everyone was off, the bell chimed. "Ok, let's begin a song!" Ivan announced.

Alejandro: _Where is our entertainment? Isn't there two workers on each gondola?_

_I mean I have no idea, it's my first time here~!_

_Also, why was I paired up with you?_

Heather: _I was wondering the same thing!_

_Who had that idea, too?_

_When I'm on this gondola,_

_I feel like throwing up_

_You might want to duck_

_The locals are throwing garbage over us!_

Alejandro: What? HEY! BE RESPECTFUL!

Sierra: _I am so happy at this moment!_

_Hey, where did Cody went?_

_I know that grammar was horror,_

_But it had to rhyme!_

Cody: *clinging onto side of gondola* _I'm terrified to be in this gondola with Sierra,_

_In a land mostly of water, not terra_

_I won't go back even if I was dared,_

_Yes, I'm that scared!_

Noah: _How in the world can I enjoy myself when I'm in a gondola with traitor?_

_Who I think might need a life saver!_

Bridgette: _Hey! Not my fault Italy has the best pizza!_

_This part might not rhyme,_

_But that's just fine!_

Gwen: I have nothing to sing about…

Tyler: Ditto…

Everyone was still riding their gondolas. "I HATE THIS SO MUCH!" Cody yelled as Sierra tried to kiss him. "GO FASTER!" Cody yelled at the guide.

Everyone went to the island and paired up with their respective teams. "LET'S GO!" Ivan said as he arrived on a gondola.

Team Ivan is Superiorly Hot took a hook and attempted to climb the building. "Heave me up!" Alejandro asked as he put on a harness. Noah and Tyler helped Alejandro get on the building. He finally made it to the diamond, which was on the roof that two Italian workers were working on due to leakage. "I made it!" Alejandro cheered.

"Pest!" The two Italian workers said as they pushed Alejandro off the building. He fell into the Venice Lagoon just as Sierra was climbing the building.

"I. WANT. THAT. DIAMOND!" Sierra yelled as she grabbed the diamond, that Tyler took from her and brought to Ivan first.

Ivan took the diamond and smiled. "Team Ivan wins! Team Iris, someone is going home for the first time!"

**Lavatory Confessional Starts**

Heather: This was almost as crummy as that Newfoundland episode! UGH!

**Lavatory Confessional Ends**

At the Elimination Ceremony, Ivan just said "Gwen is going home!"

"Finally!" She happily strapped on a parachute and jumped, happy to see Duncan.

**This was supposed to be longer, but my computer has major issues.**


End file.
